redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/Lord Gingivere
Author's Note This is what would have happened if they discovered that Tsarmina poisoned Verdauga and Gingivere was named King of Mossflower. This is also a rewrite of Mossflower much like SaynaSLuke's fanfics. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Part One: A New King! Gingivere was walking through the hallways. He was looking for his sister, Tsarmina. He had looked on the balcony, in her bedroom, and the only other place she would be is in their father, Verdauga Greeneyes, bedroom. He just wanted to tell her that dinner tonight would not be trout, as planned. It would now be roasted dove. He knocked twice before entering his father's bedroom. Sure enough, Tsarmina was there. She was placing a glass of water by his bed. "Shhh. He's sleeping. Sorry I didn't answer, Gingivere. I thought that if I said to enter, I could wake him. What did you want me for?" Tsarmina whispered. She looked a little nervous, but Gingivere thought it was probably fear of waking Verdauga. "I, uh, just wanted to tell you that dinner has been changed from trout to roasted dove." He replied. Tsarmina nodded and they both crept out of the room and closed the door. Dinner was fine. They all ate quietly with the exception of Verdauga. Tsarmina explained that he was sleeping and she would bring him a portion of the dove later. Fortunata ate quickly and hurried off to her room. Before she left, she whispered something into Tsarmina's ear. Ashleg, as usual, wolfed down the wing he received and limped back to his room, leaving Tsarmina and Gingivere alone. Tsarmina started going on and on about how she would run things if she ruled Mossflower. Gingivere stifled a yawn. His sister would always go on and on like this every chance she got to anyone who didn't have anything else to do. After they both finished, Tsarmina hurried to her room, and Gingivere stacked up the plates and took them to the kitchen where he started cleaning every last one. No one bothered to thank him for this deed he did every night, but he didn't care. He thought it was kind of nice to know who cleaned the dishes, even though no one else cared. The next morning, as they all ate flat cakes that Gingivere himself cooked, a servant came screaming through the hallways at the top of his lungs. "Verdauga is dead! Lord Verdauga is dead!" They all jumped up out of their seats. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Take us to Verdauga. There we will figure out how he died." They all rushed to Verdauga's room. The glass of water was empty, and the food Tsarmina laid out for their father was eaten except the tips of meat on the legs. He never ate the tips of the legs. Fortunata the healer vixen inspected his body. "He didn't seem sick yesterday, did he?" She asked. "No. He just went to his bed, and took an enlarged afternoon nap, that's all." Tsarmina answered. "It couldn't have been the food was bad, or else we'd all be dead" she continued. "There's only one possible answer to this: he was poisoned by the water in the glass!" "But by whom?" Tsarmina wondered. Gingivere was no fool. He could put two and two together. "It was you, Tsarmina! You killed Verdauga! You laid out the glass, so when he woke up, he would be poisoned! There's no denying it!" He exclaimed. "But, but, that's preposterous!" Tsarmina sputtered nervously. "But, it, it, it was all Fortunata's idea! I just went along with it!" Gingivere shook his head. "No, no, it wasn't Fortunata's idea. Because you were the one who would've had a chance at becoming ruler if he died! And only you would sink so low as to kill your own father! However, I do believe Fortunata was helping you get the poison to put in the water! To the dungeon with you both!" He roared. Two rats grabbed Fortunata, and two ferrets, Captain Cludd, the stoat servant and Ashleg all carried Tsarmina away. Verdauga's funeral was a short one. Gingivere cried for almost from the beginning to the burial of his father, mentor, and supporter of all that he did. Ashleg was beside him almost the entire time. The pine marten was the only one left alive that conquered Mossflower with Verdauga that still remained loyal. Or was he? "Ashleg, I find it truly disturbing that you, and only you, remain loyal to my family. Or are you!? Were you also involved in the plot to kill my father!? Were you!?" He roared. "No, no I wasn't, I swear on my life!" The pine marten sputtered, afraid to feel Gingivere's wrath. Part Two: The Days of Gingivere After the coronation, Gingivere, or Lord Gingivere now, had one thing on his mind: To release that mouse, Martin, was his name?, from the dungeon. "Martin," he began, " you were unrightfully imprisoned in the dungeon. I, as the new ruler of Mossflower, have decided to release you. You may stay and live in Mossflower if you wish, or you may leave. And as for your sword, I am terribly sorry. But there is nothing I can do do to fix in the forge here in Kotir. Ratflank, escort him out." As the stoat lead the mouse out of Kotir, Gingivere seemed very pleased with himself. He decided to make friends with the woodlanders so that the chances of rebellion would diminish. A few days later, he had made great friends with the woodlanders. Bella of Brockhall had sent Martin the Warrior to Salamandastron to get his sword repaired. Gingivere appointed Bella, Gonff, and Martin as leaders of the woodlanders. One day, Gingivere heard news that Boar the Fighter of Salamandastron was at war with Ripfang the searat. Immediately, he went with The Thousand Eye Army to help him. They arrived just in time. Boar was being attacked on all sides. In a matter of hours, the war was won. Boar and Gingivere swore on their honor that Salamandastron and Mossflower would forever be allies. Part Three: The Queen Gingivere was feeling empty and he knew not why. He needed a companion, someone to lean on. "Lord Gingivere, you need a wife." Ashleg told him at dinner. Gingivere searched through all of Mossflower for a female wildcat to marry, but none were there. Gingivere, feeling lonely again, was interrupted by Captain Cludd. "My lord, we found someone trespassing into Mossflower." He said. Gingivere, wanting to think about something else, said, "Bring them to me." Cludd pushed her in by spearpoint. "Cludd! Stop pointing that thing at her this instant! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Cludd shuffled away, leaving the female wildcat and Gingivere alone. "What is your name?" he asked the reddish-brown wildcat. She had beautiful green eyes, much like Gingivere. "My name is Sandingomm, I come from the North. I suppose you are Lord Gingivere?" she asked. "Yes. I am Lord Gingivere Greeneyes, King of Mossflower. You're a long ways from home, aren't you? What are you doing here?" He replied. "I came looking for a new home." Sandingomm said confidently. "Well, you may have one here." Gingivere said, hoping she would live in Kotir with him. "Thank you." Sandingomm said gratefully. "However, until then, you may live here in Kotir." Gingivere continued. Gingivere ordered that they serve freshwater shrimp for dinner. Wildcats are partial to shrimp. Although they usually don't eat shrimp at Kotir, Gingivere thought of this as a special occasion. Later that evening, the wildcat ruler amazed his guest with a history of his family and their great bloodline. A few days later, he confessed his love for Sandingomm, and she agreed to marry him. The wedding took place in Brockhall. The white dress Sandingomm wore was an updated version of the dress Sandingomm's mother wore on her wedding. She wore light blue pearls around her neck, and the only thing that was missing was a crown. After the ceremony, they had an unexpected visit. It was Boar the Fighter and the Long Patrol! "Boar! What are you doing here?" Gingivere asked. "Why, I heard you were getting married, so of course I had to see the Queen!" the badger replied. "And I brought a gift for the new Queen of Mossflower. Boar took out a small chest and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful silver tiara. "I forged it myself when I heard the news. Also, my hares brought food and drink, as well as a two-edged longsword with a slight curve at the tip for you, Gingivere." Gingivere unsheathed the blade. It shone brightly and the flat was smooth to the touch. Sandingomm looked at the tiara and thanked Boar very much. Boar took the silver tiara and placed it onto her head. Bella came forward and said, "I also have a gift for you, Sandingomm. She unfolded a light blue silk dress. "It was the dress I wore on my wedding to Barkstripe. I sized it down so it would fit you." she said. Gingivere couldn't believe it. He was happy, he had a loving Queen, the woodlanders respected him, and everyone was happy. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction